


Grow As We Go

by ChameleonCircuit



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: 30 days of Domestic fluff, Fluff, M/M, Rhodestead - Freeform, Will add tags as I go, more of a series of connected drabbles than anything else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonCircuit/pseuds/ChameleonCircuit
Summary: “You’re beautiful in the mornings,” Connor said softly, chuckling when Will’s blush deepened further. “And you’re beautiful when you’re blushing.”Will ducked his head to hide his face, an odd sense of shame filling him up at being seen, being vulnerable, but Connor matched the movement, capturing Will’s lips with his own. The kiss was soft and languid and undemanding, like nothing they’d ever shared before, and Will’s stomach flipped, heart pounding against his ribs.





	1. Waking Up Together

**Author's Note:**

> X_X what have I set myself up for. Why am I doing two of these when I know neither will be finished??????  
> Kudos and comments work as encouragement but imma try and finish anyway :P

When Will woke up, brain still clinging to sleep, the first thing he did was burrow further into the warmth of the person next to him. It took a moment for that to sink in, and by the time he’d pulled back again to look at the person beside him, to confirm what he already knew, a smile was breaking out across his face, warmth blooming in his chest.

He'd had sex with Connor Rhodes, but that wasn’t anything new, nor was it the best part. Connor Rhodes had stayed the night, slept in his bed, limbs tangled, stealing each others warmth, each others comfort. Connor’s arm was still loosely draped across Will’s waist as though it belonged there, as though it was the most natural thing in the world, and Will was sure his heart was going to burst.

Connor’s face scrunched up for a moment, a soft groan escaping his lips, before he pulled Will in towards him, pressing his face half into Will’s shoulder and half into the pillow.

“Stop staring at me and go back to sleep,” Connor muttered, sleep-rough voice muffled by the pillow.

Heat spread across Will’s cheeks, and his instinct was to pull away, to protect himself from further embarrassment, but Connor’s grip tightened and he lifted his head, a lazy half-asleep smile on his face.

“You’re beautiful in the mornings,” Connor said softly, chuckling when Will’s blush deepened further. “And you’re beautiful when you’re blushing.”

Will ducked his head to hide his face, an odd sense of shame filling him up at being seen, being vulnerable, but Connor matched the movement, capturing Will’s lips with his own. The kiss was soft and languid and undemanding, like nothing they’d ever shared before, and Will’s stomach flipped, heart pounding against his ribs. He wanted this every day, if possible, but he didn’t know how to ask for it, terrified of rejection.

“Was that okay?” Connor asked, showing the first hint of uncertainty Will had seen since their first night together. He nodded in response, words caught in his mouth as Connor’s hand settled on his chest. “I haven’t overstayed my welcome?”

Will shook his head, swallowing hard as he tried to think of a proper answer, a better answer, an answer that reassured Connor that he could stay every night, all the time, forever if he really wanted.

“You sure?” Connor asked with a laugh, hand moving up to cup Will’s cheek, thumb grazing his lips. “You haven’t said a word since I woke up.”

“I’m sure,” Will said quickly, reaching out to tentatively place a hand on Connor’s hip.

“You’re allowed to touch me,” Connor said through another laugh. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere unless you ask me to.”

Will smiled, relaxing his hold to trail his fingers lightly along the waistband of Connor's boxers.

“I’m glad you’re here,” he admitted, pushing past the nerves.

Connor grinned in response, pulling Will in close, hips flush together as his lips ghosted across Will’s.

“I’m glad I’m here too,” he whispered before kissing Will, soft and delicate again.

As Connor pulled away, eyes fluttering shut, expression content, Will was sure he could get used to this, to waking up together, to sharing his bed for more than just sex again.


	2. Morning Routine

Will was decidedly not a morning person. He had to force himself into the shower just to feel human again, but the act of showering left him with even less sleep before he had to drag himself to work. Normally, he only just managed a mug of disappointing coffee before hurrying out the door so he wouldn’t be late for his shift.

Connor, on the other hand, always woke up early and almost always had a full breakfast before heading out the door.

Will was surprised when he'd gotten out of the shower, sleep still clinging to his bones, to find breakfast waiting for him on the counter alongside a steaming mug of coffee.  He checked the time on his phone as he scrubbed a hand over his face, eyes flitting from the food to Connor, then back to the food again.

“We have time,” Connor said with a smile as he made his way to the bathroom. “But you don’t have to eat it.”

He pecked Will on the cheek on his way past, towel and clean scrubs in hand, like it was the most natural thing in the world, and warmth bloomed in Will’s chest at the simple domesticity of it.

“You made me breakfast,” he commented lightly, touching his cheek where Connor had kissed him. “In my kitchen. With my food.”

Connor paused at the doorway to the bathroom, hesitating before turning to look at Will. “I hope that’s okay?”

Will laughed, shaking his head as he walked towards Connor, who still looked uncertain. He cupped Connor’s face in his hands as he swooped in, planting a soft, gentle kiss on his lips.

“It’s more than okay,” he whispered.

‘You’re amazing’ was on the tip of his tongue, but he figured that was too far for some fruit and yoghurt and a fresh mug of coffee, so instead he settled for another kiss, hoping it conveyed enough without giving too much away.

Connor laughed into the kiss, hand settling on Will’s hip as he leaned back.

“It’s just breakfast,” he said lightly, eyes shining with amusement. “Breakfast you paid for, I might add.”

He knew it was just breakfast, but it was also more than just breakfast, too. It was the way their morning routines seemed to slot perfectly together as though they were made for each other. It was the way he didn’t have to alter a thing to accommodate Connor. Connor made breakfast and ate while Will showered and Will ate the breakfast Connor made him while Connor showered. It was so simple and yet it felt like the most important thing in the world. But he couldn’t really say any of that without sounding like an idiot.

“Well then,” he settled on, taking a step back with a grin. “Maybe you’ll have to start chipping in on groceries.”

“I could think of better ways to repay you,” Connor said with a smirk, eyes darkening as he closed the bathroom door, placing a barrier between them and leaving Will wanting more.


	3. Doing Laundry

“I don’t know why you bother with that,” Connor commented as he sat down beside Will on the lounge, piece of toast in hand.

“Go get a plate,” Will muttered with a scowl, barely sparing him a glance. He laughed in response, and Will sighed, stopping his counting of quarters to face him properly. “You’ll get crumbs on my lounge.”

Connor raised his hands in defeat as he stood up, making his way back to the kitchen for a plate.

“Bother with what?” Will asked belatedly.

“Laundromat.”

Will frowned, glancing at the coins he’d been counting. “I don’t have a laundry, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

“You could fit a washing machine in your bathroom.”

“I don’t want a washing machine in my bathroom,” Will said with a roll of his eyes, turning back to his pile of coins, prepared to start from scratch, but Connor’s hand settled atop his.

“You’re welcome to do your laundry at mine.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he laughed, but his heart stuttered at the offer all the same, an uncomfortable awareness of where that offer could lead rising within him.

“Offer’s there,” Connor said with a shrug, settling a little closer as he let go of Will’s hand in favour of returning to his half-eaten toast. “You’re at mine half the week anyway.”

Will paused, caught in between wanting to return to what he was doing so he could go get his laundry done and prompting for more, because Connor’s tone held room for more, he was sure of it.

“Not sure why we spend any time here anyway,” Will settled on with a huff, cheeks heating up at his own cowardice, too scared to outright ask Connor to move in with him, or better still, to move in with Connor.

Connor shrugged, settling his plate down on the coffee table before leaning in towards Will, nodding towards the pile of coins.

“We’re here today because you insisted on this,” he said, voice soft, almost too soft.

“And if I were to take you up on your offer?”

Connor laughed, but it sounded nervous, unlike his usual light, soft chuckle or his deep, hearty laugh. He licked his lips, lowering his gaze, not quite meeting Will’s eyes.

“I know how you are about money, about independence and having your own space,” Connor said quickly, leaning backward so he could reach into the pocket of his jeans. “But I want you to have this.”

Will’s heart skipped a beat, stomach swooping before the key even came into sight, but once he held the key to Connor’s apartment in his hand, his heart seemed to pound painfully against his ribs, demanding to be felt, to be heard.

“A step towards what could be,” Connor said quietly. “But no rush. And this way, you can use my laundry whenever you want.”

Will laughed, ducking his head to hide the blush rising on his cheeks, though he wasn’t exactly sure why he was hiding. This was clearly just as much of a big deal for Connor as it was for him.

“Thank you,” he whispered, taking Connor’s hand in his.


	4. Night In

It felt nice to have two days off in a row, to know that he could do whatever he wanted that night and not have to worry about whether or not he’d be awake and alert for work the following day. It was rare that Will ever had two days off in a row, mostly because he needed the money and therefore tried to take as few days off as possible. But this was a special occasion. Tonight, he didn’t want to drink in excess with friends at Molly’s or play video games until the sun came up. Tonight, he’d planned to spend with Connor. Just Connor. No fancy restaurants or bars or theatre or any of the other things they usually locked in when they had a night off together. Tonight, it was just him and Connor, pizza and beer, and reruns of The Office.

The giddy excitement at the prospect felt childish, but as he let himself into Connor’s apartment precariously balancing the pizza and beer in one hand so he could get the door open, he found he didn’t quite care.

Connor was there in an instant to take the pizza and the beer from him, ushering him into the lounge room.

“What?” He asked as he came back with plates and a bottle opener.

“Nothing,” Will responded, fully aware that his face was split with a grin he couldn’t wipe even if he tried.

Connor shook his head, settling down beside Will, thighs pressed together. “We should do this more often.”

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?”

He huffed a laugh, reaching for a slice of pizza before turning to look at Will. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy.”

In response, Will pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Connor’s lips before settling back against the cushions, getting comfortable. He contemplated his answer for a moment, stomach swooping at how badly he wanted to tell Connor he loved him. If the matching grin on Connor’s face was anything to go by, Will knew Connor loved him too without him needing to say it. He’d given him a key to his apartment, after all. But still, after Natalie, he didn’t want to dive in too hard or too fast, and while he couldn’t control what he felt, he could control what he said.

“You make me happy,” he settled on, grin softening to something far more affectionate.

Connor’s expression softened to match as he settled back against the cushions beside him. He was quiet as he waited for Netflix to load and log him in, and Will couldn’t help but watch him, his expression shifting as he thought.

“You make me happy too,” he finally said, looking at Will again. “More than I ever could have imagined.”

Will laughed, unable to help himself as he wrapped an arm around Connor’s shoulder. “Not sure if I should be flattered or offended.”

“No, no, I didn’t mean—“

“Y’know,” Will cut him off, still on the verge of laughter, “as far as backhanded compliments go, that was up there.”

“No,” Connor spluttered, turning his whole body to face Will. “I just meant—“

Will cut him off again, this time with a kiss, and when he pulled back he smiled softly, giving Connor’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  “I was just teasing,” he said quietly. “I know what you meant.”

And he did. After everything each of them had gone through separately, just out of reach from each other, they’d come together and made each other feel whole again. He wasn’t sure it was the best way to start a relationship, but then, he supposed, it was never meant to be a relationship. It was just sex, no strings attached, go home as soon as it’s over and never talk about it until the next time. Until it wasn’t. And Will knew that came from something genuine, something beyond just pain and longing. It was accidental, and that made it all the more incredible.


	5. Nighttime Routine

Will could remember when their nighttime routine had been getting drunk at Molly’s, going home together, fucking each other like there was no tomorrow, then leaving straight after to their cold, empty beds.

Things were far different between them now, but Will preferred this. He enjoyed eating together, dozing off cuddled up on the lounge together, tiredly brushing their teeth together, and climbing into bed together. He enjoyed the unrushed nature of it all, the domesticity, the way Connor would habitually roll onto his side when he was ready for sleep and wait for Will to curl around him, spooning him from behind. He enjoyed the nights where Connor could barely string a sentence together before falling asleep far more than he had enjoyed the frenzied sex.

They still indulged in frenzied sex though, too, and the combination was possibly Will’s favourite part of the whole thing. The fiery passion of their hookups mixed with the soft tenderness of their relationship never failed to have Will on cloud nine.

“Come on,” he said softly, nudging Connor, who was nodding off beside him on the lounge

Connor grunted in response, pressing his face into Will’s shoulder.

“Come on,” Will insisted with a laugh, nudging Connor’s head off his shoulder as he stood up.

He extended a hand, one which Connor begrudgingly took, and lead him to the bathroom. Even with sleep clinging to him, Connor managed a soft, affectionate smile in the mirror as they brushed their teeth side by side. He expected Connor to instantly lay on his side in bed, waiting for Will to curl around him, but instead, he waited for Will to get settled before curling in towards him, head pillowed on his chest.

Will ran his hand up and down Connor's back slowly, soothingly, hoping nothing was wrong, because this was out of the ordinary, this broke routine.

“Do you ever think about how this all started between us?” Connor asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Will chuckled softly, pulling Connor in towards him a little tighter. “Why?”

“Sometimes I just can’t believe how long you were staring me in the face before I took that leap.”

“I distinctly remember me being the one to ask you out for drinks,” Will teased with a grin.

“Which we did often,” Connor countered, sounding more awake. “I was the one that invited you back here.”

“I was the one that kissed you.”

“You nearly missed,” Connor laughed, shifting to rest his chin on Will’s chest, gaze soft and affectionate.

“You’d plied me with alcohol.”

“You’re saying I took advantage?”

Will contemplated teasing him further, stringing him along for just a second, but instead, he shook his head, rubbing Connor’s back gently.

“If anything, I was the one who took advantage,” he said softly, threading his fingers into the back of Connor’s hair. “But I think we both needed it at the time. Why? Do you regret it?”

Connor shook his head, shifting further up the bed to press a chaste kiss to Will’s lips. “Not for a second.”


	6. Shopping (For Needs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back.... but likely not daily

Connor let out a frustrated groan as he stopped beside Will, washing liquid in his hand. “Seriously?”

“What?” Will asked with a laugh, taking the washing liquid from Connor’s hand to place in the trolley.

“You don’t need microwave meals.”

Will stared at the three frozen meals he’d grabbed out of habit more than anything and felt his face heat up. He knew he didn’t need them. Connor was a far better cook than he was, and far more prepared, too. There was always homemade meals in the freezer for nights they couldn’t cook, and Connor enjoyed buying Will his favourite take out more often than he ought to. But it was habit, and it was comfort, and having Connor point out that he didn’t need them had shame swelling in his stomach.

“Sorry,” he muttered meekly, reaching into the trolley to take them out, but Connor’s hand settled on his arm, stopping him.

“You can buy whatever you want,” Connor said softly. “If you want them, get them. But they’re full of sodium and—“

“I don’t need a lecture,” Will snapped, pulling his arm away from Connor’s grip to put the frozen meals back where he got them.

“I’m not lecturing,” Connor said quietly, almost like he was talking to a frightened child. “Just...reminding.”

Will gave a small nod, but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t trust himself not to snap again, because embarrassment always expressed itself as anger for him. It always had.

Connor took control of the trolley with one hand, other taking ahold of Will’s. The rest of their shopping was done in silence, and the tension had Will’s skin crawling, but he didn’t quite know how to break it.

“I didn’t mean to upset you,” Connor said quietly once they were in the car.

“You didn’t,” Will insisted, not making eye contact.

“I know I did.” Connor sighed, reaching across the console to take Will’s hand. “I love you, you know?”

Will lifted his gaze, heart stuttering, because of course he knew, but he didn't quite expect Connor to say it in a supermarket parking lot.

“I know,” he said quietly, offering a small smile. “I love you too. I’m just not...used to living with you, I guess.”

“I’m not trying to change you.”

“I know,” Will said quickly, giving Connor’s hand a squeeze. “I know, it’s okay, I just...it’s fine, it’s all fine.”

“Yeah?” Connor asked with a hopeful smile, letting go to start the car.

“Yes,” Will said with a laugh, settling back in his seat.


End file.
